UltimANT Spider-Girl
by Darth Brain
Summary: Violet has always been special, everyone knows that. But there is a terrible secret in her past that she will need to confront, especially when a freak accident on an ANT Farm field trip leaves her with incredible powers. Will she be able to overcome her fears and become the Ultimate Spider-Girl? Based on Ultimate Comics.
1. Prologue

**This is probably my most 'out there' idea yet, combining my love of the Ultimate Comics line with trademark Disney shows, and their characters. **

**This will be the first of a 'Young Ultimates' line, with Violet starring as our Spider-Girl, and the ANT Farm cast as her friends, back up, and possibly enemies. **

**And yes, let's be clear: this will have Fiolet as the central pairing. No like? No Read.**

* * *

Ultimate Spider-Girl

Prologue: Family Sacrifice

Mark Taylor casually walked down his street, whistling as he went. He had a small grin, and patted his pockets gently to the tune in his head. He loved San Francisco; it was a great place to live in, being so diverse and acceptant, but also having a strong moral code. In that way, he was like the city, or it like him.

Mark was feeling great. He had just married the love of his life, and they had moved into a nice house with a great view of the Bay. Add to that his well paid job in sports marketing, and he had it all. Well, except for a child, but he and Dana had agreed that they would wait four to five years, until they had established themselves, so that they could commit to raising a family.

The only thing troubling him was the call from his older brother. Matthew Taylor was one of three leads on a new project at Sirta Industries, the large biotechnology firm that had set up in San Francisco. Matt had the life: great job with flexible hours, a lovely wife, and a young daughter. But Mark knew his family, and had the feeling that Matt was in serious trouble.

Mark stopped to look down a side street, and briefly consulted the directions in his hand. Sure enough, his brother's car was parked. Something was off about this. Meeting here? In a car? Mark was nervous: just what was his brother into?

Mark quickly made his way to the car, and got in the passenger side. He shot his brother a quick smile, and they both relaxed for a moment.

"Stop to see the sights along the way?" Matt asked, his grin ruining the sarcasm.

"I'm not very good at this cloak and dagger routine that you are," Mark replied. "It's good to see you again."

"And you," his brother replied. He waited a moment before speaking again. "The reason I asked you here is to do with my work at Sirta. That big project I told you about? It's yielded surprising results." As he spoke, Matt reached into a pocket in his coat and produced a test tube with a strange red-black fluid inside.

"What is that? Is that blood?" Mark asked, eyes widening.

"No! No, it's… more of a serum, really. It started as a cure for cancer."

"What? Is that possible?" Mark asked.

"Yes and no. It started as a cure, but became something more," Matt said, replacing the test tube in his pocket. "Sirta hired me, along with Doctor Quimby and Professor Doyle to create the cure. But we kept hitting a wall. No combination of DNA worked, until Doyle suggested using animal DNA. Cross-Species Genetics." Matt rubbed his head and frowned. "We had a falling out over the procedures, and wound up losing the base equation for the formula, which only I had access to."

"So wait, your saying that what you have there is all that's left of the research?" Mark asked, bewildered and concerned for his brother.

"Sort of. We had run tests with a group of spiders, and created an enhanced species. The possibility of Cross-Species Genetics remains, but only if I hand over this serum," Matt said. "Then why not? You'd make a fortune!" Mark replied. Matt shook his head and sighed. "It's unethical. And dangerous. Giving ordinary people genes from animals could have any number of side effects, and those could be fatal. That and any profits go directly to Sirta, not the researchers."

"Then why not quit if it's that dangerous?"

"Nothing's that easy. Especially with sensitive information. If they knew that I had spoken to you, or taken any of the research, then we'd all be in danger. I can't let Violet get dragged into this. Anne and I need to disappear until this thing goes away," Matt explained.

Mark patted Matt's shoulder. He understood the problem: Violet was only three, and needed to be kept from harm's way, should things take a turn for the worse.

"I get it," Mark replied. "You want us to take care of Violet, while you do whatever you need to with this research, so that Sirta will leave you alone. Dana and I can handle raising one little girl."

Violet was a lovely child, who was ecstatic about sports, always watched her favourites on TV. Not many three year old girls knew the names of sports teams, but Violet was special. Just like her parents.

"Thanks, Mark. Anne and I should be able to convince everyone that we're just taking the honeymoon we never had. Violet doesn't need any stress right now. I just wish she didn't have to be involved at all," Matt said, sighing at his predicament.

Mark silently eyed his brother, cursing the day Sirta had shown up. "When do you think you'll be back?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure. When the time is right. Or after Sirta shuts down. Hopefully." Matt met his brother's eyes, and the concern in them. He wanted to tell Mark everything, and escape this situation, but that was impossible. He could only protect his family from the fallout, and hopefully get rid of his research in the process. He lifted a bundle of folders and slid them into a satchel bfore passing it to Mark.

"Mark, this is all that's left of my work. I need you to hide it somewhere for me, that no one else will find. I might need it when I get back," he explained. He opened his door, carefully removing the vial in the process, before dumping its contents down a drain.

"Matt, you'd better hurry. If anything happens…" Mark drifted off, exiting the car.

"I know. We'll drop Violet tonight. Stay safe," Matt replied, starting the car.

"You too," Mark replied to the retreating car. He waited until it has joined the street again, before heading back home, glancing at the satchel he held in his hands. He had more on his mind than he had ever wanted, and found a creeping sense of dread rising from his stomach. This was going to end badly.

* * *

Mark returned home, and headed straight for the basement, knowing just where to hide the satchel. He moved the tumble dryer slightly, and placed the satchel in the small hollow space behind, hiding it from sight.

Satisfied with his deception, he headed back upstairs, to sleep on his nice sofa. He settled comfortably, and drifted off for half an hour. Or two. Maybe more, it wasn't important to him right now.

He was woken shortly before six by a gentle shake and a soft voice calling. "Mark," Dana Taylor said, shaking her husband of two months from his sleep. "Mark, we have visitors. Matt and Anne are here, with Violet. What's this all about?"

"Sorry. I meant to tell you. Matt and Anne have to leave for a while, and need us to take care of Violet while there out of town. All I know is it's something to do with work," Mark explained, telling his wife a half-truth. As much as he hated lying to her, he needed to keep the family safe.

"Is it serious? Are they in trouble?" Dana asked, gauging Mark's expression.

"What? No." He waved it off. He said it more in hope than anything else. "Come on, we better not keep them waiting if they need to be going soon." Mark and Dana entered the kitchen, where Matt and Anne waited at the table, with Violet playing over by the door. Everyone smiled at Violet, but leaned in to whisper, so that she wouldn't hear.

* * *

Violet couldn't understand why her parents were whispering with Aunt Dana and Uncle Mark. She overheard them talking about her staying, and them leaving, which made no sense. They were family! That meant they had to stay together, no matter what. Everything they said made her head hurt. She just wanted to play ball and go to the park.

He parents hugged her as they readied to leave, giving her words of encouragement; that she'd be okay, that she's in safe hands. "But I want to go with you!" Violet protested to her parents.

"I know sweetie, but mommy and I have to go away for work for a while," her dad explained. "We'll only be gone for a little while. We'll all go out to a ball game when we get back, okay?"

Violet nodded, knowing that her parents wouldn't change their minds, and watched as they headed for the car. She called out, just before the door closed, "Daddy!"

He looked back, smiled at her reassuringly and said, "Be good." Then he was gone. The car pulled off, and headed away, Violet didn't know where. She just stood there, by the door, waiting for her parents to come back. She refused dinner, and went straight to bed, waiting for her parents to come back in the morning.

She'd be waiting for them to come back forever.

* * *

**And that's the prologue! I know, it's very similar to what we all know, but it's needed to set up what comes later in the story. **

**I also wanted to use her parents leaving (later dying) as the reason for Violet's temper: she's angry because they abandoned her, and she will attempt to figure that out as the story progresses. **

**Violet is an under-used character in my opinion, and I'll be fleshing out a detail or two about her life in the first few chapters, up to her discovering what really happened to her parents. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is probably my most 'out there' idea yet, combining my love of the Ultimate Comics line with trademark Disney shows, and their characters. **

**Shout outs for the prologue:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the support. And for not starting a Flyna fight. **

**LunaFlamez: Thank you. I was hoping to draw in the reader. I'd also recommend getting your hands on a few issues of the Ultimate Comics. They're really good. **

**Loukaia: Thank you. I really wanted the style to b accepted, not just the characters. **

**Once again, this has Fiolet. No ship wars will be tolerated. I also own nothing, because everything I'm using belongs to Disney. (Sigh)**

* * *

Ultimate Spider-Girl

Chapter 1: Childhood Lost

Violet strode through the doors of Webster high, already looking for an exit strategy. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a part of the ANT Farm; she did, just not for today. This was the ninth anniversary of her parents' death, and she still hadn't come to terms with their loss. Yes, she was twelve now, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet. Sometimes, it was easier to be angry.

Like today.

Violet entered the ANT Farm, passing Angus, who was engrossed in his attempt to create a digital proposal for Olive – again. Poor boy, he was completely deluded in thinking _any_ girl would like him that way.

"Morning Angus," Violet said, distracting him long enough to get a grunted response. She shook her head, dumped her bag at the couch, and sat down, waiting for the ANTs who could actually speak English, not computer to arrive. She was beginning to think about her plans to use the gym after school, when Angus suddenly appeared beside her.

"What is it?" Violet asked, annoyed with his interruption. "Did you hear?" he asked, leaning toward her. She slid over slightly, suppressing a gag at his stench, before replying. "Hear about what? I don't speak techno, computer boy."

"About Chyna," he said, his expression suggesting that she should know. "Uh, no, stupid. I've been on vacation for the summer. I haven't heard anything about Chyna, apart from her publicly humiliating Olive and Fletcher," Violet replied, recalling the email that Olive sent her, detailing how Chyna had essentially bailed on everyone to audition at some talent show.

"That's the thing," Angus said. "Chyna was picked up by some big producer, and given a record deal. She's gone _part time_ at the Farm." Violet's jaw dropped. That was something else. She knew that Chyna wanted to make it big, but to abandon her friends? That was nasty.

"Yeah, the girl's got a lot of nerve…But, maybe now, Olive will date me…" Angus said, heading back to his computer. "Yeah, good luck with that," Violet muttered under her breath. It was doubtful that Olive would ever return his feelings. If Violet was her, she'd flip or kick him to hammer that point home.

Just as she thought that, Olive appeared in the doorway. They saw each other, and smiled. Angus however, though it was a good time to try it with Olive. "Hey, Olive, I know things must be hard for you…" he started, trying his best suave voice. "But I'm always-"

"No." Olive stated, holding her hand up to stop him. "But, Olive, I-" This time, he was cut off by Violet kneeing him in the groin. "She said NO, Angus. Now go away before you need a stretcher!" Violet shouted at him, emphasising her actions.

"Thanks," Olive replied, joining Violet on the couch. "I thought he'd never get the message." Violet shrugged. "It's what friends are for. Unlike Chyna…"

"Let's not talk about Chyna," Olive said. "Let's just talk about our vacations, and how this year might go." Violet nodded, happy to do without Little Miss Music Prodigy for the moment. Of course, next time she came around, Violet was going to make sure that her life was hell. It was a just punishment, for dropping her friends like that.

"So, what did you do over Summer, Olive?" Violet asked, as politely as she could manage after beating up a fellow ANT. "Oh, okay. My parents took me to Los Angeles for three weeks, and we got to go to Disneyland!" Violet smiled at Olive's enthusiasm, not realising Olive was on a roll…

"Interesting factoid: Disneyland first opened July 17, 1955 and-" "Okay, I get it. Good times," Violet said quickly, before Olive got started on any lists of factoids. "Sorry," Olive said somewhat sheepishly. "It's okay. I had to listen to worse, having a six year old boy and three year old girl blabbering at you all summer," Violet said, mentally slapping herself.

"Oh! Your brother and sister?" Olive asked, her head tilted inquisitively. "Uh, yeah, that's them…" Violet stammered. She had just talked herself into a trap. She never discussed family in school. None of the students even knew that her 'parents' weren't even her parents. It was a stupid mistake to have made.

"Oh, cool!" Olive said, her face lighting up. "You never talk about your parents! What are they-" "hey guys!" a familiar voice called, cutting Olive's question off. Violet was thankful for that stroke of luck, and even more thankful that the voice belonged to the cutest boy she knew: Fletcher Quimby.

"Hi Fletcher!" Olive said, as they fist bumped. Fletcher sat down beside Violet, and she could feel her heart going overdrive. "Hi Fletcher!" She said, trying not to squeal like an obsessed fan-girl. There was nothing worse than that.

"So, what were you two ladies talking about?" Fletcher asked, now settled on the couch. "Oh, nothing much, just summer holidays," Olive said. "Family time, and all that…"

"Well, that, and Chyna turning into a diva," Violet interjected, hoping to keep the topic strictly away from family. Fletcher's face fell at that though, and Violet was sorry she brought it up. She didn't want to hurt her crush. Fletcher shook his head, and said, "Forget about her. If she wants to leave us to pursue her dreams, then we should be happy."

_Yeah, right_, Violet thought. Fletcher was just trying to mask his hurt at Chyna's departure, and how she had essentially shot down any chances of 'Flyna', as Fletcher had termed it, from happening. "Yeah, we'll do just fine without a music prodigy," Violet said, squeezing Fletcher's shoulder in assurance.

He shot her a small smile in thanks, sending Violet's heart into the stratosphere. Chyna had no idea what she had given up in Fletcher. "Yeah guys," Olive said, standing up to add effect to her words. "We all did just fine before we had a music prodigy, so we'll do just fine without one now."

The ANT Farm began clapping, as the ANTs reacted to Olive's 'speech'. She gave a little bow, the ghost of a smile on her face. Even Fletcher was smiling; everyone just seemed happier whenever Olive was. Which was strange, considering how the 'Big Kids' thought that Chyna had that effect. _Guess that's one thing they got wrong_, Violet thought.

The happy moment was interrupted by the first bell, and everyone looked at each other for a second. "RUN!" Everyone shouted in unison, grabbing their bags and rushing out of the door. Violet, Fletcher and Olive had reached the stairs when the second bell went, and the highschoolers flooded the hall, stampeding to class. _At least it's never boring_, Violet thought.

* * *

It was safe to say that Violet hated music class. Yes, she enjoyed singing, and was fairly good at it, but she didn't understand why it was necessary to learn about various music instruments that only a handful of people could play. She glanced at Fletcher, who was having a hard time keeping himself awake.

_It wouldn't be so bad_, Violet thought, _if he'd stop talking about __**Chyna**_. Mr. Zimbaldi had spent most of the class talking about how great it was that an ANT had received such acclaim, and how her talent had been discovered in Webster High.

"But who cares about Chyna?" Lexi Reed moaned. "We should be focusing on students who are still here to be praised. Like me!" She said, with her usual aura of confidence and assurance. Mr Zimbaldi sated her down, before speaking. "I praise Ms. Parks, because no one else apart from Principal Skidmore seems to recognise her achievement!"

Olive shot Violet a glance and rolled her eyes. Violet smiled and shrugged in response. It was funny, Violet and Olive had developed non-verbal communication, just like they had with Fletcher. The three were able to communicate with more than words, which had advantages, like now.

All three were glad when the bell sounded, signalling the end of class. Mr. Zimbaldi and Lexi were still arguing over who should and should not be recognised by the school. It was one fight that no one was willing to intervene in.

* * *

Lunch was a great breather in the day, where the ANTs could sit and enjoy their food without disruption. There seemed to be less today, despite Lexi being a tad bit louder than normal. Violet, Fletcher and Olive sat at their usual table, eating their own lunch from home. Very few survived the 'Mystery Meat' without some type of illness.

"Look at this mess!" Angus complained. "It doesn't look like meat!" Fletcher turned, trying his best not to puke at the mess adorning Angus' plate. "That's because it isn't," Fletcher said. "Dude, that's probably all the leftovers from before summer mixed up," Violet said.

Angus shrugged, and ploughed on, causing Olive to shudder, and Fletcher to turn pale. His eating habits certainly showed no signs of changing. Violet was about to take a bite of her sandwich, when none other than Queen Bee Lexi Reed knocked into her, sending the sandwich to the floor.

"Hey! I was trying to eat!" Violet shouted at Lexi. "As if your lunch is as important as me!" Lexi replied. "That's it!" Violet said, pushing away from the table, and squaring up with Lexi. "I am going to lay you out on the floor!"

Angus slid his chair to a nearby table, as Olive and Fletcher drew into their seats. It was about to become very messy in the cafeteria. Lexi scoffed at Violet, questioning, "Do you kiss your parents with that mouth?" That, however sent Violet into overdrive. She raised her left hand, ready to deliver an uppercut, when Olive grabbed her wrist.

"Violet, don't. She's not worth it. Please," Olive said, her tone and eyes pleading with Violet's own. Fletcher caught her eyes, and she understood: if she started a fight with Lexi, it could only end badly. Violet huffed, and stormed out of the cafeteria, headed for the restroom. Other students fled, as the angry young ANT barged in, ready for a war.

"What was that?" Lexi asked, her groupies shrugging, not understanding what had nearly happened. Olive and Fletcher looked at each other, and he started, "Maybe we should-" "I'll talk with Violet," Olive said. "Thanks, Liv," he replied.

Olive stood, and followed Violet into the restroom, expecting her to have smashed a mirror, or sink, but didn't see the younger ANT. "Violet?" she called out. There was no response, but there was a small sniffling coming from the only occupied stall.

Olive leaned lightly on the door, trying to determine if the crying was Violet. "Violet?" she asked. "Go away," Violet's voice responded. Olive sighed with relief; at least Violet hadn't hurt anyone. "Come on," she said. "Come out and talk to me. Friends support each other, okay?" Olive jumped when the stall unlocked, and Violet walked out, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"How are you?" Olive asked. Violet sniffed, wiping her eyes and staring at her reflection in the mirror. She stared at herself for a moment before replying. "I'm fine." "You sure? You were ready to hit Lexi, but it seemed like it was because of the parents comment," Olive speculated.

"I said I'm fine!" Violet said, putting more force in her voice. "I'd believe that if you spoke about your family, but you never bring them up!" Olive responded. "If anyone tries, you change the subject, just like this morning! And then you get upset with Lexi over a simple comment!"

"It wasn't simple, and I'm fine!" Violet shouted at Olive. "No, you're not. You have all these anger issues, and they seem to be caused by your parents," Olive stated, matter-of-factly. "You need to talk to someone about this."

"No I don't! I'm not talking about it with you or anyone else!" Violet shouted. "Violet, I just want to help-" Olive tried to explain, but Violet cut her off. "Well, don't! I don't need or want any help! Just leave me alone!" Violet shouted, shoving past Olive.

This time, Olive didn't follow her brunette friend.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with tension between the three friends. Violet had shut down, and nothing that Fletcher or Olive said or did seemed to bring her out of the slump. Olive had refused to tell Fletcher what had happened in the restroom, stating that Violet had just been upset, but Fletcher knew there was more to that story.

"What happened with Violet?" Fletcher whispered during English. "Nothing, Fletcher. Just leave it," Olive responded. In that comment, Fletcher knew that Violet was having problems, but he couldn't say what the cause was. He'd just stand by her, and try to support her as best he could.

Violet kept her head down in class, avoiding answering any questions, and the stares of her classmates. They all knew she had a temper, but very few of them had seen her ready to attack another student until today. It would blow over, but for now, she was going to stay away from any situation that could rouse her anger.

When the final bell for the day rang, she made a beeline for the gym, dodging Olive and Fletcher. Thanks to her smaller height, she was able to hide among the highschoolers, and get away from her friends. She appreciated their concern, but she just needed some space and time for herself to clear her head. And the best way to do that was the punching bag in the training room, just off the gymnasium.

She dumped her bags, and pulled on a set of boxing gloves, walking toward the punching bag, hanging just off the small ring used for wrestling and boxing. Violet dropped into a well-practiced form, delivering punches and kicks to the bag, dipping and dodging as it swayed. This was the easiest way for her to relieve stress: beating up an object that had been made for that reason.

She couldn't stop thinking about today's incident with Lexi, though. It was foolish to nearly lep slip about her parents to Olive, then try to beat Lexi up over a bad joke. Olive would find out eventually, as she always did, and Violet was unsure how she would be able to explain her situation.

As she continued her work-out, more memories began to resurface, which was making her even more tense, not less, like she had expected.

_A three year old Violet sat by the window as police officers talked with her aunt and uncle. Her parents had been killed in a car crash, she had been told. A drunk driver had run them off the road, and they had both been killed in the ensuing accident. _

"_But that can't be!" Violet screamed. "They said they would be coming back!" Tears streamed down her face, and her aunt and uncle held her, as the police officers watched, saddened at what had happened to the little girl. _

Violet screamed now, as she delivered more furious blows to the punching bag. This wasn't about de-stressing anymore; it was a way to vent her anger and frustration. She needed to vent her problems, and she wouldn't leave until she was satisfied.

_An eight-year-old Violet sat before her Principal, her aunt beside her. "As I said, whilst Violet has great athletic potential, we frown upon her beating another student in such a manner," he explained. _

"_We know the policy, but surely you could make an exception…" her aunt pleaded. "Unless she is accompanied at all times, and attends the guidance counsellor sessions, we will have no choice but to consider expulsion…"_

Violet roared, and delivered a furious round of punches and kicks, finishing off with the left uppercut she had intended to use on Lexi earlier. The bag burst, coming off its hook, and thudding to the floor, its contents spreading across the clean floor.

Violet let out a sigh of frustration, pulling off her gloves. "You okay, Violet?" a voice asked from behind her. She jumped, spinning around to see Coach Keller standing there. "That was intense, even for you. Are you alright?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Coach shrugged, and said, "Well, you're crying and beating up a punching bag. That says to me that you need to vent," he explained. Violet reached to her cheeks; she hadn't realised that she had been crying. Her emotions were getting the best of her today.

"I'll tidy up here, but you should head home," Coach said. "Your family will be worried." Violet nodded, and shouldered her bag, and began to head for the door. "You should talk to someone, Violet. It'll help get rid of that anger inside you," Coach said.

Violet stopped, and nodded, trying not to meet his eyes, because she wasn't sure she could tell him the truth. She wasn't sure if she could tell anyone about her parents. But maybe that's what coach meant: if she told someone she trusted, she might be able to let go of the anger.

"I'll try. Later, Coach," Violet said, not meeting his gaze. She walked out of the school, before breaking into a run home; it was a lot later than she realised, and she might get in trouble for not calling home first. As she sprinted home, tears began to stream down her face, the memories still rising to the surface.

She burst through the front door, skidding to a halt, surprising Aunt Dana. "Violet! I was worried about you! Why didn't you call?" Dana asked, trying to meet the young girl's eyes. "Wait. Have you been crying?"

Violet couldn't handle this right now; she pushed past her aunt, ignoring her calls. She closed and locked the door to her room, and fell flat on her bed. She let the tears fall, not trying to contain her emotion anymore. Eventually, she drifted off into a pained sleep.

* * *

**And that's the first full chapter! Whoa, it was kinda long, huh? **

**Well, I showed more of Violet's past, as I said I would, and tried to show the reasons why she is so angry. I see her as flawed and broken, which I want to explore, and overcome on her journey. Don't worry, next chapter will hint towards the Spiders and visit to Sirta. **

**Also, no flames on the Chyna thing. I've always thought that she is too sue-ish, and we have seen a diva personality there, which I thought just needed developed. Lexi is also due a big come-down later on, and there may be a twist or two with Olive. **

**Anyway, enough rambling from me! Please Review!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is probably my most 'out there' idea yet, combining my love of the Ultimate Comics line with trademark Disney shows, and their characters. **

**As you also may have noticed, I changed the title slightly, and the image. All in the name of staying true to my subject matter. **

**Shout outs for chapter 1:**

**Loukaia: Thank you. The Diva idea isn't used too much, but can really work well if you don't bash the character. **

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, things will be very interesting for the ANTs, especially when Violet gets her powers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because everything I'm using belongs to Disney. If it belonged to me, it would be very different.**

* * *

Ultimate Spider-Girl

Chapter 2: Inner Demons

Violet awoke at the sound of her alarm, quickly swatting it off. Stretching, she slid out of her bed, and padded to her dresser, retrieving clean underwear, before heading towards the bathroom. She always had to start her day with a shower, because it helped clear her head for the day ahead.

She especially needed it today, to wash off the salty feeling on her face from the tears. She hated crying so much, but was never able to keep her emotions in check when it came to her parents. She would eventually need to tell Olive and Fletcher, but she had no idea how to deliver it.

The warm water helped Violet clear her negative emotions, letting them wash out of her. Shutting the water off, she stepped out to face herself in the mirror. "Okay, I'll tell them this week. I promise," she said to herself, trying to impose the thought that she would tell her closest friends the truth.

Violet scurried back to her room, careful not to wake Ryan and Jade, her young cousins. As much as she loved them, any premature awakenings resulted in war, and she didn't need to arrive at school annoyed. That would ruin any plans she tried to set out.

She made her way over to the wardrobe, deciding that she would make an effort to dress to impress. Maybe not so much for Fletcher, but to try and break out of the 'jock' image so many people had of her. Tomboy was just fine, but a jock was the last thing she needed to make friends, or get a date.

She glanced through her clothes, most of which were on some varying scale of purple, just like her. "Hmm…This should work," she said, picking out a light purple high-low tee and dark skinny jeans, completing the ensemble with purple converse and black cardigan. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then glanced at the Scarlet Spider poster on her wall. "We're back in it," she said, heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Aunt Dana, Uncle Mark," Violet said warmly to her guardians, as she entered the kitchen. Dana looked away from the pancakes she was making, and Mark looked up from his paper. Both were shocked to see Violet in one of the outfits they purchased for her over the summer, and not sports attire.

"Morning, kiddo," Mark said. "What's with the outfit? I thought you said it was too girly."

Violet shrugged. "I just figured that it was time for a change," she replied. "I figured that a new school year, I should maybe act a little more like the other ANTs."

"Well, that's great honey," Dana replied, plating up the pancakes for both Mark and Violet. "I think you look great, the outfit really expresses who you are." What she didn't say was how much Violet looked like her mother at that age. Sometimes it was painful for Mark and Dana, seeing so much of Anne in Violet, the reminder of what they lost was always present.

Violet smiled and sat down, after grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. While she never really knew her parents, she wouldn't change her family; it was warm and comforting, and that was all she wanted in family.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Dana asked, careful not to anger the young girl. She could shut down if she felt she was being pressured into answering a personal question.

"I had an argument with Miss Popular, and she mentioned parents. That, and Olive was asking a lot about family. She tried to call me on it, but I wasn't listening," Violet explained. "I want to tell them, but if everyone finds out, they'll treat me differently. Look at me differently."

Mark and Dana glanced at each other. Violet wanted to be accepted, but it was always going to be difficult for her, regardless of whether or not she told the truth about her family. "I'm sure you could tell your closest friends, and they would understand," Mark said, attempting to coax his niece.

"Maybe. I'll try this week, but no promises," Violet answered, attempting to focus on her breakfast. She didn't need a lecture on life lessons first thing in the morning. So, they sat in silence, eating breakfast, trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

The quiet was interrupted when two loud voices called out, their owners bounding down the stairs. Ryan and Jade burst into the kitchen, still in their pyjamas, and both ready to vie for breakfast. "I'm having pancakes," Jade declared.

"No, I'm having pancakes!" Ryan insisted. "I'm oldest. And I'm at school, so I need a bigger breakfast."

Dana stepped in to stop her children bickering. "You can both have pancakes if you behave, and stop fighting." Both children stopped, and shared a sidewards glance, before moving to sit at the table. "That's better," Dana said, smiling at her ability to resolve the situation.

Both children sat in shock at their cousin Violet, however. They had never seen her choose to wear anything other than sports gear, and sat in disbelief that she was wearing a proper outfit – by choice. "Something, happen Violet?" Ryan asked. "Cause I've never seen you choose to wear _girly_ clothes."

"I think she's pretty," Jade said, smiling at her cousin. "She is a girl too."

"Thank you, Jade," Violet said. "It is nice to be noticed as a _girl_, and not just one of the guys." She stared at Ryan the whole time, making him uncomfortable with the expression. He just looked down at his plate, and ate without another word.

Violet helped Dana clear up after breakfast, while Ryan and Jade got dressed for their day. Mark, after seeing Jade was okay, left for his office downtown, wishing his family well for their day ahead.

Realising the time, Dana got Jade and Ryan to her SUV, and Violet headed for the bus. Today, she was going to try and change both her outlook, and how people viewed her. The ANT Farm had no Chyna to contend with, so it would be easier for Violet to change perceptions of her. At least, she hoped it would work out that way.

* * *

In her daily routine, Olive could always count on certain individuals and places remaining in some sort of static existence. Meaning that, Webster High was always going to be there, Gibson would still be a man-child, and so on. She had grown to depend on these as her rock, given the fact her parents seemed to be working so much lately.

She was surprised, however, when Violet arrived into the ANT Farm. After yesterday's outburst, she was expecting violence, and anti-social tendencies. Instead, she was greeted by a particularly cheerful Violet, wearing what could only be described as cute, girly clothes. If she had been sucker punched, Olive wouldn't be any more shocked than she already was.

"Hi, Olive," Violet greeted, a smile adorning her features. Olive, still recovering from the shock, attempted to form coherent words, before blurting out, "What the heck?!"

Violet sighed and plopped down beside Olive on the couch. "After yesterday's mishap -" Olive shot her a glance conveying sarcasm. "Okay, fiasco. Disaster. Whatever you call it. I decided that maybe I should change my outlook and image. So, I came up with this."

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you!" Olive cheered. "We have to go shopping together sometime!" Violet smiled at her best friend, enjoying the moment.

"We could do that on Saturday," Violet suggested. "You could also sleepover on Friday, if you wanted." This was the biggest step of trust Violet had ever taken with someone, and she was praying that it didn't back fire.

Olive was shocked. Violet seemed to completely changed overnight, and was openly inviting her over Friday and Saturday. "I'd have to check with my parents, but that should be okay," Olive replied. "But what about your family?"

"I'll explain it to you when you arrive Friday, but they won't have a problem with it. They'll actually be overjoyed I'm bringing a friend over," Violet explained. She caught Olive's confused expression, and said, "I've never had friends over before. It's complicated."

Olive smiled, pleased that Violet was opening up, and attempting to let go of her anger. Violet had a good heart, and just needed someone to help her realise that. Olive's musings were interrupted by the incoming conversation between Fletcher, Angus and Gibson.

"So, by throwing your apple a day at the doctor, you keep them away," Gibson said, smiling at the smashed remains of an apple in his hand.

"I don't think that's the way it works," Fletcher replied. "Didn't that last doctor come around with security guards?" As much as the ANTs liked Gibson, they all accepted that he had some type of problem, but never looked into the matter much, in case Principal Skidmore fired him (again).

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation," Angus said, "there's two ladies that need attention." He strode over to Olive and Violet, giving Olive a 'flirtatious' wink, that made both girls want to puke. "So, Olive, who's your fine friend? We could totally do a double date."

Olive shuddered at that thought, before looking Angus in the eye. "First, I will never date you. Not even if we were the last people alive on the planet would I think of _you_ like that. And second, Violet likes you even less than I do, so good luck with that," Olive responded.

Angus' jaw dropped as he looked Violet over. She had gone girly overnight! That was a total shock to him, and he couldn't form a cohesive word, even as she stared at him and stood up. He was almost on heaven when she placed both hands on his shoulders, and was ready to lean in, until he knee came up in his groin.

"Go sit down, Angus," Violet hissed. "Before I make you." Violet brushed her hands off, as Angus waddled painfully to his chair, plopping down at his computer. Whilst Gibson was oblivious to the exchange, having been playing with the smashed apple, Fletcher had seen the whole event, and now couldn't stop staring at Violet. She looked girly!

Violet caught Fletcher's eyes, and blushed intensely. She couldn't believe that he was staring at her! It seemed like an almost perfect moment, despite her having hit Angus yet again. They smiled at each other, and Fletcher sat next Violet, still surprised at what he was seeing.

"Wow, Violet," he said. "You look really great today. Not that you don't look nice every day, it's just strange to see you dressed like this. Sorry, I didn't mean -" Violet held her hand up to stop him and smiled warmly.

"It's okay, Fletcher. I decided I wanted to change, after what happened yesterday," Violet explained. Her calm tone, and expression put Fletcher at ease. After yesterday, he was afraid that she might shut everyone out, but today, she seemed to be a completely different person. "I also invited Olive over for a sleepover Friday. I'd invite you, but I don't think my family would support me bringing a boy home just yet."

Fletcher was now gobsmacked. Violet was dressing girly, and was inviting Olive over? If not for the event with Angus, he'd have thought Violet had been replaced. "Sorry you can't come along Fletcher," Olive said, smiling at her friend. "But we can always video chat or text on Friday."

The three friends continued to discuss their plans for the weekend, and what might be included at the sleepover. Whilst Fletcher was a little jealous that Olive was the only one invited over, he figured that she might have a better chance of getting Violet to open up than he would, and a little 'girl time' wouldn't hurt either one. Just as long as they didn't try to set him up with anyone; he was still hurting from Chyna.

Before they knew it, the first bell rang, and the whole ANT Farm had to run, to avoid the high school students. Why the ANT Farm had to be right in the middle of so many class rooms was still a mystery.

* * *

Science class with Mr Marceau was usually the toughest class, except for Olive. Today, however, was an exception to that rule, with Mr Marceau busy passing out attendance passes for the field trip. Fletcher, however, deadpanned at the destination. Sirta Industries. Both his mother, and Olive's father worked there. And unlike Olive, he wasn't proud of that fact.

"Attendance for next week's field trip is mandatory," Mr Marceau was saying. "You will each need to do a fifteen hundred word report on its genetic research department. And yes, this will count towards your overall grade, so no slacking! And no using internet sources!"

"Interesting factoid about Sirta Industries," Olive began, met with a collective groan from yet another one of her pieces of trivia. "It was founded in 1999, and quickly rose to be one of the most dominant medical and technological developers is the USA."

"Quite right, Olive," Mr Marceau replied. "And if I'm not mistaken, both you and Fletcher have parents that work there. In the department we'll be visiting, in fact." Olive beamed at that fact, and Fletcher deadpanned, hoping that no one took too much interest in his parents, and their jobs.

"Now, I expect all of you to review your textbooks before the visit, to ask plenty of informed questions! We want to promote Webster High…" Fletcher tuned Mr Marceau out after that, focused on the visit to Sirta. It just seemed like a chance for Olive to look smart with her dad, and his mom to embarrass him and his art in front of his peers. He did not want that, especially with Violet there. They might fall out, and try to pull him out of the ANT Farm.

Olive, unlike Fletcher was happy to be going to see Sirta again, and she could show off how much she knew about the company and its operations. Violet, too, was curious, but for a different reason. Her parents had both worked there before the accident, and she couldn't shake the feeling that the company was somehow involved. Maybe this visit would be a chance for her to find out what had really happened.

* * *

At lunch, Olive and Fletcher sat together, discussing the field trip with Mr Marceau to Sirta. "So, we'll see our parents all day," Fletcher was saying. "It'll be fine," Olive replied. "We'll just make sure that you and your mom don't have a disagreement."

Violet was finishing getting her lunch, avoiding Angus, who was munching and making a mess in the process. As she dodged the mess, she ran straight into Lexi Reed, knocking her lunch over the Queen Bee.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Lexi screamed. The whole cafeteria stopped and stared at the scene. Some questioned who the brunette was. She was familiar, but they couldn't place her. Thos that did recognise Violet, were horrified that they might have a repeat of yesterday's events. Olive and Fletcher were shocked, but ready to jump in and pull Violet away from Lexi.

"Maybe you should keep your head on your shoulders and not up in the clouds, blondie," Violet said tersely, staring Lexi down. Lexi was shocked at the response, and even more shocked at Violet. Not only was she more in control of her attitude, she was dressed like a girl, and not a jock. She actually looked cute! She couldn't stand that!

"Violent! What are you doing! You are not supposed to wear cute outfits! You're a jock, not a girl!" Lexi cried. Fletcher and Olive cringed, knowing that Violet was likely to blow up at Lexi. They were shocked when Violet instead shook her head, and took a deep breath, locking eyes with the Queen Bee.

"Lexi, do you have problems at home? All your attention seeking, and needing to be in control of everyone says that you aren't happy with your life. You're probably ignored at home, and you need to be the centre of attention here," Violet responded, keeping calm through her whole speech, despite Lexi glaring daggers at her.

"How dare you! You stupid little ANT!" Lexi yelled. Violet stood, and smiled at Lexi, which caused the Queen Bee to let out a cry of frustration. She stamped her foot, and spun around, headed for the door. "Stop looking at me!" Lexi yelled at the crowd. "Come on, Paisley!" Paisley, not understanding what happened, followed Lexi out, completely oblivious of the exchange.

The cafeteria was completely silent after Lexi left. Students were watching Violet in awe, shocked that she had kept her cool, and not used violence, despite being called 'Violent'. Most were also looking at her new style, shocked that she wasn't wearing sports gear. Everyone, however, was glad that Lexi had left without pursuing the matter.

Violet sat down beside Olive and Fletcher, picking at what little of her lunch hadn't up ended over Lexi, and smiled at her two best friends. "What's wrong?" She asked, referring to their shocked expressions.

"What was that?" Olive asked. "With Lexi?" Violet responded, to which Fletcher and Olive nodded. "I just took a cool approach, even though I wanted to punch her lights out." Fletcher broke into a grin, and let out a sigh. "I'm glad. It's nice to see you without the aggression," he said.

"Yeah," Olive agreed. "You handled that better than anyone else." Violet beamed. "Thanks, guys. It's strange, not being angry, but I think I'm changing for the better." The trio ate their lunch afterwards, joking and laughing, almost completely forgetting about the Lexi incident.

* * *

After school ended, Violet walked home, happy that she got through the day without getting angry, especially at Lexi. She was slightly worried about talking to her guardians about letting Olive sleepover Friday. Still, she felt it was important to let someone in, and trust them, after they had put so much faith in her.

Lexi, however was still fuming at her exchange with Violet, which had shown her up in front of the student body. How did the little ANT know about her home life? No one apart from Paisley knew the truth about her parents, and she didn't really understand the pressure placed on Lexi.

Still, she intended to find out what secrets the annoying little ANT had. If Violent wanted to play the family card, then so would Lexi. She wasn't going to follow her home, that was stalking. She could, however, delve into the school records and find out the truth. Once she had that, she could ruin the ANT in front of the whole school.

* * *

**Well, a lot just happened in this chapter!**

**Violet has a make-over, and we get a good look at her family. Then we see some nice group dynamics, and the looming science field trip, which is bound to go wrong…**

**And on top of that, Lexi is coming close to cracking, and she might just ruin Violet in front of the school! So much drama!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
